


【授翻】《Dance(Autumn 2014)》

by Echopai



Series: a Ben Affleck and Henry Cavill story [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echopai/pseuds/Echopai





	【授翻】《Dance(Autumn 2014)》

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dance | (Autumn 2014)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868567) by [Aleczandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleczandra/pseuds/Aleczandra). 



《Dance》

 

Henry逐渐发现——Ben在和他保持距离。而Ben非常专业，无论是身着戏服妆容，还是跳出角色之后，丝毫没有显露出内心的混乱。

Henry只能从特别累人的一天后，Ben分享给他一杯最需要的冷饮里窥见一斑。他们的只言片语间都有什么呼之欲出。可他还能期待什么呢：几个月睡在客房，努力让孩子们不受影响而装做一切如常，知道有些谈话和决定终要来临。

那时，Henry已经可以就那么靠在他的同演——不，他的朋友——的肩膀，让他安静地喝完那杯饮料，而Ben看上去享受这点。他们从没有讨论过某些事，但是偶尔Henry可以看见Ben独处且以为没有任何人能看见时，露出凝重的表情。

所以当Henry的家人从英国前来看望他时，他邀请Ben来参加他的家庭聚餐。男人开始犹豫了一会，也许是不确定他是否想和一群不认识的人聚会，但Ben最后答应了晚上7点到Henry为了电影而租住的公寓来。

Kal，Henry养的那只小狗，第一个迎接了Ben。可怜的小东西对于家里少见的一大群人兴奋得要命，Henry没法狠下心惩罚他。所以即使它把它的小黑脸凑近新来的客人，热情地舔他的脸，Henry也纵容了它。

这还不够，Thomas，穿着他最喜欢的超人套装，跑过房间加入进来，同时拥抱了男人和狗狗。他的“冲撞”如此有力让Ben都向后倾斜，或者说倒到关着的门上了。男孩骄傲地大声宣布，“我是超人而且我会打败你，蝙蝠侠！”他看到他的嫂子尴尬地红了脸，试图把她的孩子从客人身上扯下来，但是Ben笑了，顺着男孩的游戏演下去。

从一楼的开放式厨房Henry看到男孩被大人带走，Ben穿过人群，看上去很放松，向Henry的家人们自我介绍，最终在他们差不多完成了第一道主菜的准备时，到达了Henry和他母亲旁边。

在他们握手之后，Marianne还把高大得多的Ben拉下来给了他一个拥抱，他可以看见男人脸上的惊讶。Henry只能给他一个理解的笑容：在带大了五个儿子后，Mrs Cavill对于怎么搞定凶巴巴的大男孩太有心得了。

她在他脸颊上落下一吻，再轻笑着擦去她的唇印，然后把汤端去了餐桌。Ben把带来的某个非酒精饮料放进他身后的冰箱，而Henry觉得他的所有感官都高速运转起来。就像他能用他背后的皮肤去感受到高个男人的行动一样。而当一瓶红酒被放在靠近他的角落时，他吓了一跳。

“为你的家人准备的。我听说它很配烤小羊排。”

Henry忍不住微笑：Ben是个如此贴心的客人。当Ben在角落走来走去，他放任自己上下打量Bruce Wayne的大块头，男人坐到他对面的高脚椅上。

“开胃菜已经快吃完了。”

Henry在心里笑了，但表现得他正专心于切法棍面包。

“如果你想吃你就该准时到，而不是在约好的45分钟后。”

他看到Ben左嘴角上扬却没有回话，然后他转而看向客厅和餐厅的人们。

“所以他们会在这待一周？真棒，回家就能看到这样的场景。”

Henry莞尔，明白他的意思：Jennifer和孩子们来来去去，Ben显然很想和孩子们在一起，可他和Jennifer之间不稳定的关系让这些来访苦乐参半。

“事实上他们会去住酒店。我告诉他们可以住下来，这儿有足够的床位，不过他们不想我疲惫地回到家只想安静休息时给我造成困扰。”

“他们很体贴你。”

“其实是Simon和Piers不达标。他们从不是那种人，完全不是。”

他看到Ben略一耸肩，那通常是Ben觉得某件事很有趣，但还不足以让他开怀大笑的小反应。Henry打断了自己的思绪，把摆着面包的盘子塞到Ben手里，“做点有用的事，把这个端到桌上去。”

“遵命（Yes，sir）。”Ben模拟了一个敬礼让Henry笑出来，他盯着男人的背影，直到把自己从愚蠢的迷恋中摇醒。他戴上隔热手套来检查烤肉，可脑子还想着另一位演员。

Henry的个人崇拜从第一天起就展现无余。他沮丧于Zack没有让他和Ben对戏来确认……什么来着？就像蝙蝠侠和超人之间的化学反应不是不可缺少的，或者如果Henry没法和他好好合作就会把两次奥斯卡得主刷掉。Zack那么敬畏Ben，要是Ben不喜欢Henry的话大概他会把Henry换掉呢！所以，不需要试镜。不过当他们在电影开拍前见面时，Henry已经学会了怎么把内心的粉丝情怀压下去。但当拍摄开始时，只要他可以，他仍然会偷看蝙蝠侠的片场来看Ben作为Ben的样子。

“一切顺利？”他的母亲问，向这边倾身来看看烤肉的情况。

“嗯，我们可以开始了，等主菜完成时应该正好出锅。你拿斟酒瓶，我去拿酒。”和Ben的饮料，他在心里补充，打开冰箱看见六瓶罐装可口可乐。他微笑着拿出一罐：Ben在拍这部电影时对于要求自己保持清醒特别严格。

他把酒递给他的兄弟们后把可乐放到Ben面前，让他的手在他的肩膀上多停了一会。当往桌的另一边走去时，他看到那双淡褐色的眸子凝视着他。似乎在思考，它们微微眯起，直到Ben转向去回答坐在他旁边人的问题。若不是Thomas拉着他的袖子让他给他拿一片涂了黄油的面包的话，Henry一定会想知道那注视究竟意味着什么。

那晚的记忆模糊不清，而Ben完美融合地融入了氛围。Henry注意到当他不需要参与对话时，Ben偶尔会走神地看向一边，不过就他所知，这是Ben的习惯之一，而他可以确定他确实是享受此刻的，因为他有时会加入某些话题，和周围的人说话，没彻底表达自己的观点就不肯停下一般。

当Henry把他的家人送上车时已是午夜，小Thomas在Charlie的怀抱里熟睡。他等到他们消失在转角才走回来，发现Ben正在把洗碗机里的盘子拿出来擦干再它们放回碗柜。在绝大多数情况，或者说如果那个人不是Ben，Henry会让他们停下，而面对Ben，心里浮现出的则是逗弄他。

“该死的，Affleck，你过来做客，吃我做的饭，还收拾残局？天啊，你真是一个无可挑剔的约会对象！”

Ben拿出下一个盘子把多余的水擦干，对他淡淡一笑，眼睛略眯起，歪着头，就像每一次被他的戏谑逗乐时那样顺着他的话说，“比起那干站着膜拜我的伟大，不如过来帮我做事。”

Henry笑着拿过围裙以示遵从。当他们走向柜子的时候，Ben开口。

“谢谢你邀请我，Henry。”

他微笑，背对Ben说，“别客气。”

“我是认真的。你是个很好的人。”

Henry呛了下。“那是常人以为的，但也许我正邪恶地算计什么呢，也许我打算把你灌醉然后占点便宜。”他转过头来，挑起眉毛强调，可他没有看到往日玩笑时对方的笑容，取而代之的，Ben皱着眉肩膀紧绷。

“Henry……”他靠着料理台叹息般低语，闭着眼捏捏鼻梁。

Henry把盘子和围裙都放到柜子里，眼睛牢牢地黏在男人身上。他走向Ben，而且当他知道，如果他曾在心里幻想过这种场景，现在这一刻就是了。把手撑在料理台上，身体向对方迫近，而Ben的反应只是探究般地看着他。

“怎么了（What are you doing）？”

没有敌意，甚至都算不上惊讶，只是一个问题，试着去阻止某个必然的到来。

“我们已经这样来回进退（dance）几周了。这是段很长的时间。太长了。你难道一点也不好奇吗？”

Ben看着他，棕色双眼里闪着犹豫，他的手抓着Henry的前臂却没有用力。Henry更进一步。他正如此地贴近对方，只是吸气就充盈鼻翼间的麝香推了他一把。

“我一直至少有一半是认真的。”他把手从料理台挪到抓住Ben的手腕来强调，他仍然没感觉到力度，抵着他手臂的双手也没有移开。Ben正研究他，或者他只是在评估，那双眼睛定定地看了他一会，事实上是几秒，它们阖上了。

“好。”

这就是Ben说的全部，这就是Henry需要的全部。他跨过了他们之间最后的一点间隙，然后吻了他。开始他还看着Ben，可对方顽固地闭着眼。这让Henry把拘谨抛之脑后：如果有必要，他要诱惑Ben来做这个。他吮吸Ben的下唇，再移动到上唇，然后他终于感觉到Ben开始配合。他有力的双臂滑到Henry后背，温暖的手掌防止他逃脱——他张开嘴，火热的舌头挤进来，用一种令人恼火的慵懒缓慢来舔舐、触碰、爱抚，Henry必须强忍住才能不发出声音。

Ben尝上去是汽水，羊肉，番茄，还有他常伴的浓烈的电子烟味道。而那如此美味。他们的舌头缓缓地交缠，结实的身躯挤压彼此，欲望越来越强烈。

他想看见Ben，来捕捉并铭记此刻他的模样，但当他睁开眼，他发现对方正这样看着他。意识到他正被看穿、被研究，这本该让Henry畏缩甚至脸红，但他此刻一点也感觉不到。他如痴如醉地看着Ben。

那是Bruce Wayne的眼神——那紧紧地盯着某一个目标时，强大的如带电般的眼神——同时又充满了情欲，放大的瞳孔锁定着他。那一瞬间，Henry内心的那个狂热粉丝渴望着能看到那个冷酷的Bruce Wayne，他的脸因为浓厚的欲望而扭曲。

即使只是想象都让他指尖颤抖，他完全压向Ben，让他们下身终于贴到一起，那是世上最痛苦又无上美妙的感觉。他头晕目眩。Ben的舌头舔过他的嘴唇，他们双唇相触，他会说Ben也享受这一切。Henry抬起手伸进Bruce Wayne微长的头发。他为此赢来了一声呻吟，让Henry觉得那从他的嘴里传递到他的四肢百骸。

衣物下的身躯发烫，他急切地去摩擦Ben的试图想听到更多。如果是曾经Henry还不明白他想要什么，现在那答案已如此清晰，此刻他充血的阴茎抵着Ben。而且老天啊感觉到Ben也硬着太棒了。吻他的感觉那么好，但在他身上摩擦而且他还是硬着的感觉比那还要好一千倍。Henry想过Ben很大，不过该死的现在他感觉到的比那还要大。

Ben叫停了这个吻，后退了些来平复呼吸。不再费力去掩饰他的兴趣，Henry看着Ben喘息，强健的胸膛起伏，唾液让嘴唇发亮，因为刚才的激烈的吻而红润，脸颊微微发红。感受到自己脸颊上相当的热度，他猜他看上去也一样，或者相似。他擦干嘴角的液体，正准备再吻上去，而Ben躲开了，用手划过头发，“我认输了。我从没想过会和你走到这一步（go this far）。”

Henry皱眉，‘这一步？’就算发生了什么，还远远不算过分呢。

他抓着Ben的手腕把他拉上楼。他看见男人脸上的惊讶，但没有解释，或者他不在乎了；Henry用对方惊愕的片刻把他带到了卧室。毕竟，与其要说服Ben ，显然还不如颠覆他的决定，他感觉几乎已经做到了。

“Henry……”

一声抗议，但软弱无力。

他把Ben拉进房间。懒得开灯——那可能会让Ben胆怯——街灯照进来也足够了。他在床边坐下，然后朝中间移去，拽着Ben的手把他拉到身边。

“别紧张，这不过是两个人释放一下压力罢了。”

Ben脸上犹豫一闪而过，可是他原地不动，抗拒着。昏暗的环境让Henry看不清那双褐色的眼睛，但他可以想象它们盯着他的样子。那一瞬，他也猜不到接下来会怎样。

坐在那，睁大眼仰视另一个人，在他面前分开双腿，阴茎抵住裤子的布料，Henry感觉脆弱到不堪一击，默默祈祷他没有会错意。

然后Ben突然地动了，舌头舔湿嘴唇，接着下巴轻微向前，下唇遮住了珍珠白的上排齿列。那是Ben最标志性的特殊习惯之一。平时那只会让Henry在内心颤抖，可此刻直接让他的胯部在数层布料下抽动。他以为搞砸了，但接着Ben朝着他爬上床，那双棕色眼睛里的神情就像一旦作出决定，一只冲他而来的野兽就要被释放，这让他喉咙发紧。

等足够近之后，Ben把一条腿置于Henry腿间，另一条则放在外侧，搂住他的腰把他拉近到自己大腿上。他们嘴唇再一次紧密相接，Henry本能地低下去靠近他，臀部急切地与被牛仔裤阻隔的阴茎相接，感谢上帝Ben还是硬着的。他这一次再无法控制——他们可是他妈的在他的卧室，他的床上——坐着的姿势让他比Ben稍高，他把手埋在那浓密的头发中，毫不客气地用舌头和另一个人的翻卷在一块。

Henry感觉到那双大手灵巧的手指在他的臀部附近，指尖调戏着臀肉来寻找线索，就好像他的后穴没有见鬼的饥渴地缩进似的。如果任何一根手指在那的话他一定已经把它们吞进去了。这只让他更加用力地咬牙忍耐。

很快，Ben的手移到他的裤腰，把扣子扯飞，这声音让他兴奋不已。他让Ben把牛仔裤拉到他臀部以下，到Ben的大腿上方，停在他的大腿上。然后Ben把他的内裤弹性的边拉低到卡在囊袋下。他可以想象他现在的样子，他的阴茎笔直地挺在他们之间，像石头一样硬，而且只因为几个吻就湿漉漉地冒着水。感谢老天Ben还在吮吻他的脖子而不是看着他，否则他可能会无法承受因为被注视而脸红的压力。

当Ben终于触碰他，把前液在他的顶端涂开，Henry在他的臂膀中颤抖，呼吸破碎，因快感而叹息。Ben吻着他的脖子，他让他的手自由地在Ben的背上的针织衫游走，希望表达出他的鼓励之意。这似乎有用，Ben的手指因而沿着他的侧面逐渐滑下直到根部。在他意识到之前，Henry的东西已经被一只温暖的大手包裹着摩挲，还在用源源不断流出的液体不知廉耻地染湿它。他的手指摸到纤维和肌肉，额头顶在Ben的肩膀，上气不接下气。终于，Ben用手完全握住了他，舒适又流畅，他试探性地上下套弄，Henry再无法继续克制住自己。接连着的是更多的呻吟。

“操，从没想过你能这样呻吟。”Ben抵着他不知怎么成功弄开的领子的肌肤说。当他在Ben的指间缓慢移动臀部抽插时更多的低语冒出来。“做点什么。”但他做不到。他变成一具只会呻吟的躯壳，以英式禁欲的标准来评判，他太吵闹了。说的像他会有一分介意似的，让那些释放的感觉太爽。Henry沉醉其中，过了一会才意识到这可能会让他高潮了，说真的很诱人，但他也想感受Ben。

他重新捕捉到Ben的双唇，用腿勾住他滑到床垫上，让Ben在他上方。他伸手去掏Ben的阴茎，比他想过的还要大。他用手环住顶端轻抚，被它的重量和握住的感觉迷住了，如果不是被Ben在他耳畔的低语提醒，他可能还会一直盯着它看。他抬眼看着Ben，他眼睛紧闭，皱着眉，急促的喘息着，Henry松开手，转而把他们俩的茎身一起包裹住。

相接的时候Ben的吸气让Henry加快了臀部的动作来摩擦Ben的。Henry的眼睛牢牢地盯着Ben左眼和他成对的美丽印记，一行汗水覆盖了它，他用舌头舔掉，得到了另一个人的闷哼。伴着他们需求着的更多的摩擦和抽插，他们的裤子都褪到大腿上了。如果Henry听凭本能地话，他要去抓住那完美的臀部来抵着他。

“操……”

Ben声音比之前听过的任何一次都要沙哑。这充满了他的感官，让他想全身都感受到它的振动。他仰起头，寻求一丝空气，把Ben按到他脖颈。他被奖励了一个Ben咬着他的喉结发出来的低语。

“你让我想进去。”

如果不是他也是如此地渴望这个的话，Henry可能会战栗得发抖。

“请这样做吧。”

他知道他的声音断续，不过就像刚才那些，他已经不在意了。

然而Ben似乎被他的回答惊呆了。

“你确定吗？”

Henry点点头，他把Ben推开，从他们的姿势里挣脱。把上衣从头顶扯下来，转身去拿润滑剂和安全套，把后者递给Ben，然后把裤子完全脱下扔到一边。重新躺回床头，屈起膝盖，正准备把润滑剂挤到手上时，Ben阻止了他。

“让我来。”

看着Ben在床边脱下衣服如同折磨，然后他跪坐在Henry腿间，看着他的手指伸进来，然后朝里探索更加煎熬。当第二根手指进入，交叉着来扩宽入口，Henry用一只手遮着脸，不是因为想挡住他的表情，而是害羞地躲避对方眼神里的专注：如果一般那是因为Ben沉浸在自己的世界，这一次他是为了Henry。另一方面，Henry很高兴Ben没有同时来抚摸他：否则他可能要早泄了。 

当Ben把手指抽出去的时候他感到一阵空虚。紧闭着眼，Henry听到那个小包装撕开的声音，想象着里面内容物一点点包裹住那惊人的巨大硬物上的情境。

“你讨厌乳胶？”男人声音带着惊讶，他的手臂滑到大腿上并把它们抬起，把Henry的臀部抬到合适的角度。

“嗯，在MOS时就已经受够了胶质品。我猜这大概让服装部有点头疼。”他把手臂环上Ben的脖子调整姿势。

“不知怎的，我可以想象出你难受的样子。”Ben显然在挑逗他，但Henry无暇回答，因为那一刻Ben进入了他，粗大的长物拓展出的空间远非手指可及。他紧紧地抓住Ben，把脸埋在他颈根，克服仿佛被刺穿的痛苦。他们保持着——Henry紧张地喘息，Ben关切地在他耳边低语“还好吗？”——直到他们逐渐适应。就像痛楚突如其来，快感也毫无预兆，Henry呢喃着表示他想要——需要——Ben动起来。Ben领会了暗示，把Henry的腿放到床上，用一只手托起他的腰，然后实摸索着抽出一点，没完全退出又缓缓地推进。

“你把我全部吞进去了。”

Henry忍不住呻吟：Ben是在调情吗？因为如果他是在表达某种敬意，他需要他更坚定地动。他感觉到嘴角贴上来的双唇，意识到他正被紧紧地抱着，把，用眼神示意。他转过去亲吻Ben，唇舌交缠，一只手固定在Ben背上，另一只手从腰间抬起贴着他的脸。“我需要你动，Ben。我不能再忍耐——”他的句子以无声的悲叹结束，他的头向后倒去，张开嘴却无法呼吸，Ben终于开始动作。如果他曾经怀疑过Ben会不会是个好爱人，现在已经毋庸置疑。Henry几乎不能自持，他的每一声呻吟似乎都在鼓舞Ben。

即使他朝周围看去，臀部摆动，上身被压向床垫，一只手放在他的肩上，字句不由自主地从嘴里冒出来。他脑子一片混乱，除了‘噢Ben！’，‘太深’，‘太大’，‘太棒’，‘就是那儿’什么都想不了。他们如此贴近——该死的那么近——Ben抽身，把他扔到床上，Henry的大腿夹着他的腰，小腿压着臀部要求他进的更深。

当Ben用手指捂住他的嘴时他是想让他闭嘴还只是情趣束缚？他没空去想。取而代之，他就让Ben掌控他，男人跪在他臀部两侧，他的冲撞如此有力而让Henry的眼泪濡湿了睫毛。

Henry庆幸Ben先到高潮，因为他觉得他从没听过像Ben射精时的呻吟一样美好的声音。那太美了，他的脊背弯曲，臀部移动就像驾驭在潮汐。这足以让Henry高潮，精液在他们的胸膛摊开，而他希望能感受Ben的子弹填满他，然后再流出来。

他们躺在那，气喘吁吁，Henry用双手捧着Ben的脸。当男人终于睁开眼看他的时候，那温暖瞳孔中的光芒会让任何人脸红心跳。

“天啊，你真美。”他低语道，用拇指触摸Henry的眼睫，再移到脸颊，只是看着他，“你的眼睛……每次都那么吸引我（suck me in every time）。”

Henry感觉到他眉毛蹙起，心脏骤缩：他没有期望这件事会带来这些，但这就是Ben会做的，他对Henry说的话让他无法自拔。他试着把Ben推下去，因为内心的失落而叹息，但他明白他不能过多地享受这些。

“下去，立刻。你知道你真的超级重吧。”

Ben露出一个小小的笑容，翻身平躺，Henry看到他的眼神在床头柜上游弋，大概在找纸巾。Henry看到盒子之后递给他，擦拭自己的胸口，看着Ben把安全套取下来，然后把阴茎上的液体擦掉。Henry真想把Ben推倒然后用舌头为他清理干净，来挑逗他，贪婪地呼吸他的味道。他甚至必须停止想那些事，否则他又要硬了。

他把自己撑起来靠着床头，把精液和润滑液擦掉。他下意识地看着Ben：现在，他不知道另一个人是会就起床然后走掉（不过是一场释放压力的一夜情）或者留下来过夜。当Ben把被子拉上来盖住他们，然后躺下，Henry感到一阵宽慰。而接着更让他惊讶的是Ben没有睡在枕头上，而是斜着，把头贴着Henry的腹部。他过了一会才反应过来，尽力表现得泰然自若，他把一只胳膊搭在Ben湿漉漉地胸膛，用手指轻轻抚弄柔软的毛发。他不知该说什么，直至Ben打破了沉默。

“你不是第一次，是吗？我是说，和男人。”

谢天谢地他听上去只是好奇。是了，Ben一直就是那么直白。他不觉得会有听见他评价任何人的一天。

“嗯。”

“所以，你是——”

“双性恋？是的，大概50-50吧。”

一声小小的嘟哝，没有别的。

“你呢？”

Henry可以听出Ben回答里的迟疑，“85-15，大概？我从没遇见过哪个男人让我真的想发生什么。我和同性建立友谊，而非爱欲。”

他微笑，“我猜也是。我曾经有段时间几乎只青睐同性，还向往过Matt和你的那种氛围，不过我自己从没切身感受过。”

Ben笑了，Henry能够想象出那种他脸上真实又不夸张的微笑。摸着良心说的话，看上去有点傻。

“是的，绝对没有性。我承认如果留宿在同一个房间的时候偶尔会打飞机，仅此而已。”Matt曾来过片场一次，而Henry嫉妒他们之间的联系。

Ben打了个哈欠，舒展身体，他脊背的曲线如此优美。他认为Ben对他的魅力一无所知，汗水在他身体上闪闪发光。

“明天早上你想一起晨练吗？”

“好啊，”Henry希望他声音里的颤抖不要太明显。明早很好，今晚Ben对他的影响程度有点太大了，“不过我要先去遛Kal。”

Ben慢慢地往上挪，拍拍枕头准备睡了，“对……他在哪呢？”

“大概在他的笼子里。即使没有被拴着他也喜欢呆在里面。”

“挺好的，”Ben转向墙那边，声音睡意浓厚，“明早见。”

Henry平躺了一会，偷偷盯着被子下的健硕身躯看了几眼。Ben深色的肤色和雪白床单对比鲜明。

是的，明天早上一切都会更好。

 

FIN


End file.
